A variety of devices have been proposed for packaging the output of facsimile machines. In one group of devices, the output of the facsimile machine is folded inside an envelope. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,429 by Noma, et al. This reference discloses a facsimile packaging device wherein the pages of the facsimile transmission are folded within a paper envelope which is sealed by a pressure-sensitive adhesive. The envelope paper is pleated and bears tractor holes for tractor feeding the envelope paper to a receiving tray. Individual sheets are cut from the envelope paper supply by a buster knife. The envelope has a transparent window through which an address may be read.
It is advantageous that a system be provided wherein the facsimile transmission need not be folded so that the smoothness of the paper is maintained and the quantity limits associated with the folding are not faced. It is additionally advantageous that a system be provided which permits an envelope to be used that has a window through which most or an entire cover page of the facsimile transmission may be viewed. It is further desirable that a system be provided which permits a convenient transition between packaging and non-packaging modes and wherein the latter does not overly involve the packaging device hardware.